Problem: The hyperbola \[\frac{(x-3)^2}{5^2} - \frac{(y-17)^2}{12^2} = 1\]has two foci, which have different $x-$coordinates. Find the coordinates of the one with the larger $x-$coordinate.
Explanation: The center of the hyperbola is $(3, 17).$ We also know that the distance from the center to each focus is $\sqrt{5^2+12^2}=13.$ Because the $x^2$ term has positive coefficient, the foci lie along the horizontal axis, so the two foci have coordinates $(3+13,17) = (16,17)$ and $(3-13,17) = (-10,17).$ Therefore, the answer is $\boxed{(16,17)}.$